Aaron J. Fox
Appearance Aarons appearance is that of a professional mage. He wears a dark grey button down shirt with a black tie, wearing a black button up jacket with golden fringe and buttons on it. He has bright silver hair that he often leaves just messy is he gets up from bed and washes it. He also has dark blue eyes that can change color from their natural blue, to bright red when he is activating his dragon slayer magic, and to violet when he activates his dual element mode. He also wears a pair of black khaki like paints with a black leather belt. He keeps two swords attached to him at all times as they are his most prized possessions, one he keeps on his left hip, tied to the belt by a string around the sheath. The other one is held on his back belt loop, by a similar string that holds the other one. He has his swords positioned like this so that he has easy access to both of them. Personality Aaron has shown to have a very dragon like personality. By this, he has been shown to be very friendly to people that he knows well or knows are good hearted people. This is shown with how deals with his best friend Genisus DeRynn, as well as his mentor Etherion, as well as his guild mates. He is also very generous to others, if he sees someone in need he can't help but to try to figure out what is wrong so that he can help them. While he is very generous, he is not naïve in the slightest and knows when someone is taking advantage of him. In this case, he will become very cold to that person, and will only help them if they are in serious trouble. This leads into his most dragon like feature which is his protectiveness and his ability to tell when someone means to do harm to his friends. This is shown by his always standing by Elizabeth, his girlfriend and mate, and if anyone touches her or looks at her the wrong way he gives off a presence of intimidation, while anyone else would call this overprotective, Elizabeth has said that she finds this very funny, and she finds it funnier when he gets embarrassed about acting out like that. This protective and dragon like personality is due to his mentor's brother, Glacius, giving his soul to Aaron after the former had been dealt a fatal wound and was dying in Aaron's arms. This not only gave him a massive power boost, but also changed his personality. Magic and Abilities Rainbow Fire: '''(七色の炎, Nanairo no honō): A variety of fire magic that allows the user to shift the colors of their flames allowing the flames to take on other properties. An example of Aaron using this is when he turns his flames to the color green, and when they burn something, some form of nature will come from it, depending on what the Aaron dictates. The ultimate culmination of this power is a flame that burns all colors of the rainbow, thus the name. However when one looks at the flames, they are shining and the colors seem to move and shift as the flame flickers. It has been stated by most, to all users of this magic that the rainbow fire itself is the strongest and most destructive form of fire magic there is. Aaron picked this magic up when Etherion started to teach him his fire magic, however this was not his idea. Etherion thought that this would be best for Aaron to learn a second fire magic so that he could get a feel for controlling fire before he started using his dragon slayer magic. This proved to be very helpful as when Aaron did start using his magic, he was very versed in how it would work seeing as he had already mastered a type of fire magic, thus giving him some experience and making a good learning curve for how to use the dragon slayer magic. Aaron has been shown to use six colors of flames, in rank from weakest to strongest they are, Scarlet, Green, Red, Black, White, and Gold. * '''Flames of Nature: Green Fire:(緑火の手, Midori hi note): Green flames are flames that have an aspect of nature to them. They do not leave traditional burns marks on the target, in fact, they do not burn, they can create and have a blunt effect to them when they hit a target. When they do hit the target, instead of a burn, the fire will create vines or plants that trap the target. An interesting and very useful side ability of this fire is that is can heal both himself and his allies during a battle. When he is fighting on a team this is his favorite form of fire to use. * Flames of Hell: Scarlet Fire:(緋火の手, Hi hi note): Scarlet flames are what Aaron have stated to be the flames of hell and stand different than the normal red flames that he normally uses. In fact these flames are weaker than his normal flames as they seem to have a toxic effect to them. This has never been stated outright but when Aaron has burned an opponent they due get violently ill afterwards. * True Flames: Red Fire:(赤火の手, Aka hi note): Red flames are what is referred to as normal, or true flames. These flames are the natural flames the appear in most normal fire magic, and normal slayer magic flames. These flames can leave burns marks and can also have a blunt like effect to them. * Flames of the Divine: White Flames:(白色火の手, Hakushoku hi note): Aaron has stated that these are the flames of heaven and eradicate all evil. White flames are said the be the hottest flames there are, they do not have a blunt effect to them, and only burn. They are so fact that they burn everything they touch to ashes, it has been said that these flames are the ultimate offensive flames. Aaron does not use these flames often as he states that too much effort to control the flames is needed. While Aaron has almost infinite patience and control over his flames, these flames can get out of control very fast. * Flames of Darkness: Black Fire:(黒火の手, Kuro hi note): If white flames are the ultimate offensive flame, then Black fire is the ultimate defensive flames. The flames do not burn like natural flames, instead they simply eradicate whatever they touch from existence. If an opponent were to be exposed to this fire then they too would be eradicated from existence. They also have a tendency to negate other spells that they face, although doing this causes the flames to suck more energy out of the user. Aaron has been show to wrap himself and other allies with this fire in order to protect them form other attacks. * Flames of Rebuke: Gold Flames:(金火の手, Kin hi note): Flames of Rebuke, or as Aaron has dubbed them, "The All Consuming Flame" is the second strongest fire that he has at his disposal, second only to his Rainbow Fire. These flames are nearly impossible to put out as they continue to burn, even when they come into contact with water. When these flames come into contact with living being they absorb all of the ethernano particles from them in order to fuel themselves. The flames are also almost impossible to put out, even if water is introduced to them. Only a mage on par with one of the wizard saints, or stronger would be able to put the flames out, even then they would have trouble doing it. * Ultimate Fire: Rainbow Fire:(七色の火, Nanairo no hi): Without a doubt, the strongest normal flames that Aaron can produce with his magic. It is a combination of all of the colors that Aaron can produce into one multi colored flame that has been called the deadliest fire. Its destructive power is on par with that of a fire dragon slayer, and it has huge explosive capabilities. Aaron can create anything that he deems fit with this magic in order to adapt in a fight. The fire also has the same abilities as the last three flames except for, eradicating a target from existence, and burning everything to ash. While it can burn things to ash, that requires more power and energy than is already being poured into the flames, which are already far stronger than the last flames listed. Inferno Dragon Slayer Magic:(劫火の滅竜魔法, Gōka no metsuryūmahō): is a castor, slayer, elemental, and lost magic that revolves around granting the user to take on the properties of dragons. Dragons were a race that was a combination of reptiles, an avian, and lions. For several centuries, and possibly millennia, they were the dominant race of beings that controlled Earthland. Once humans started to appear, the dragons began to consume them as food, until a group of dragons decided that their race should try to coexist with humans, rather than consume them. This caused a war to break out between the whole race, which culminated in the dragons who wanted to coexist with humans beginning to lose, until they decided to teach humans their magic, for two reasons, to show that they could coexist with each other, and in hopes that they would be able to end the war. This however did not turn out to be true as the humans soon started killing dragons on both sides, until almost no dragons remained on the planet. While humans could not teach each other this magic the magic too began to die off. Until some dragons who had been in hiding during the war began to emerge and teach a new generation of slayers. Etherion and his brother were two of these dragons. Etherion was a fire dragon and his brother was an Ice dragon, who had been born during the beginning of the war and was hidden away by their parents so that they could grow up. Centuries after the war ended, they both came out of hiding and took a young boy into their care after he ran away from home, and was saved by the brothers. Etherion began to teach the young boy his magic which was fire dragon magic. After a few years, Aaron picked up Rainbow Fire, which he was able to incorporate into his dragon slaying magic, creating something new that Etherion did not know was possible. This new variation on fire magic was far stronger than his original powers. However, it was noted that when he used his slayer magic, his flames could not choose one color, there were always in their Rainbow form. Etherion speculated that this was due to how the flames acted when they were fused with the dragon slayer magic, and the fact that a dragon can only have one to two elements, and since the separate colors of fire had aspects of some other elements the magic had to constantly be in its Rainbow fire form to be able to mix with the dragon magic. * Inferno Dragon's Roar:(炎竜の咆哮, Horyū no hōkō): A dragon's roar is its defining technique, and the most basic one that a slayer learns. This doesn't go for only dragon slayer, all slayers have their versions of this technique, in which the user takes a large breath in, collecting their element into their mouths and holding it in. They will then release this collection of elemental magic out in a roar, bellow, or raging scream. In the case of Aaron who is a dragon slayer, he breaths in his element of fire, which will change as it goes into his mouth. As he collects it, the flames will change to their rainbow fire form making the flames stronger than a normal fire dragon. Aaron will then release the spell in a roar, sending a blast of rainbow fire towards the opponent, or other target. * Inferno Dragon's Crushing Fang:(炎竜の砕牙, Horyū no saiga): Aaron surrounds his hands in his draconic rainbow fire as he proceeds to swing his arm in an arch, slamming his fist into his opponent as he does. This attack has both a blunt effect as well as a burning effect. Due to the rainbow fire the attack also causes an explosion when the target is hit. * Inferno Dragon's Scales:(炎竜の鱗, Horyū no uroko): A close combat style attack where in draconic scales appear along Aarons skin. These scales are a colored similarly to how rainbow fire is colored. The scales seem to be alive as each scale shifts colors in unison with each other, this gives the scales a shimmering look to them. However this spell has been claimed by Aaron to be his strongest offensive and defensive spell, even more useful than his secret art spells. When any one scale comes into contact with a target, it causes a small explosion, due to the fact that Aaron becomes covered in the scales, they cause consecutive explosions, one after another. Weapons and Equipment Xylnthian, the Dragon's Fang: It is unknown when or where Aaron acquired this ancient blade. It is a Japanese katana with a deep blue handle carved into the shape of a dragons head. The sheath is a dark crimson red that he keeps tied around his waist. Although he always keeps it by his side he does not like to bring it out unless the situation calls for him to use his full power. On the occasion that he has unsheathed it, the blade seems to glow an ivory white color which indicates the material of which it is made from. Aaron has stated before that the blade is made from the fang of a Fire dragon, and although the blade is made from a fang, it has been shown to be sharp enough to cut through almost anything. Carved into the blade in Japanese kanji is "A Father's Fury" Although Aaron has never told anyone what the meaning behind this statement is, nor why it is carved into the blade rather than the sheath, or the handle. A unique ability to absorb energy from the surrounding area and send it into Aaron. However Aaron chooses not to use this ability much due to the adverse effects of putting a random element into one's body. Although this sword holes many secrets that Aaron will not tell, he has said that this sword has a twin called "Istalia, the Dragon's Talon." He claims it was made from the talon of an ice dragon and seeks to obtain it, though the whereabouts of it are unknown.